Nights in White Satin
by Rumrum
Summary: A night of seduction in Valinor. Part of the Dawnstar Universe.


DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: This fic is part of the Dawnstar Universe, but I think you could – if you wanted – imagine any pairs of Elves (although, gaia caecilia says she can only imagine the pair we've used) and there is the inevitable little reference here and there to previous Dawnstar stories. You could also imagine you and a partner of your choice – what girl _wouldn't _want this to happen to them? Take notes, boys!

**NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN**

_Co-written with gaia caecilia_

Adindel watched as Ginny, Raina, and Murrlin melted away into the distance. Usually, he would have gone with them, but not today, for he had some things to do. Well, that was what he'd told Ginny and it _technically_ wasn't a lie, for he did have some things to do, he just didn't want to tell Ginny what they were.

Adindel, you see, truly and deeply loved his wife – probably even more so than he did their daughter and that was saying something – and he wanted to give her a night of romance such as she'd never had before. Of course the strength of their bond would tell Ginny all she needed to know in _that_ regard, but watching the long development of Man in Arda had shown Adindel the true depths of Ginny's human heritage. Granted, she had spent far more time as an Elf than she ever would have as a human, but she had been born and raised a human, and in a totally different world from that which she had eventually ended up in and so had grown up listening to tales of damsels in distress, rags-to-riches princesses, and, of course, Prince Charming. No doubt every female, be they human or elven, dreamt of being swept off their feet, but Adindel felt it might be more so in Ginny's case, given how she had started out in life.

He'd been thinking of doing something along these lines for a while now, but the time hadn't seemed right, and then Silivrentolwen and Erestor had decided that they wanted their grandchildren with them to stay for the day and things had sort of fallen into place.

Tearing his eyes away from the outside world, Adindel wandered into their bedroom and thought about the best place to start.

XXX

Ginny stepped into the sitting-room of her private quarters. She had settled her daughter, not entirely sure what had happened to her husband. He apparently had had things to do during the day. She closed her eyes as the strains of a song, which she had loved since adolescence, played. As she stood there, she felt a presence behind her as the door was gently closed. She was about to open her eyes when two soft hands gently covered them and Adindel murmured softly in her ear,

"No, keep them closed for now – just _feel._" Ginny smiled, more than willing to comply.

Adindel's arms slipped down from her face to her waist and he held her in his arms as she leant back against his chest, listening to the music. Before, Ginny hadn't realised what Ellie had meant about there being an intense longing about the song.

"_Impassioned lovers,  
>Wrestle as one,<br>Lonely man cries for love,  
>And has none..."<em>

If any song was Adindel, this one was, Ginny decided. At another chorus of 'I love yous', Adindel led her across to what she guessed to be their bedroom. He then whispered to her to open her eyes.

She gasped.

The room she had left was not the one she was seeing now. The gentle candlelight was enough to illuminate the sight before her. Adindel must have spent all day on it...

The bed was draped in white satin coverings, gently ruffled like those in perfume adverts, but this one was also scattered with both red and white rose petals. There was also a pair of roses – one white, one red – entwined on the pillow.

Another Ellie-fact surfaced in Ginny's mind: A red rose for passion, whereas a white rose was symbolic of tender, gentle love. She turned to kiss her tall, blonde husband as tenderly as she could manage. Adindel replied with a kiss that was so heartbreakingly tender, it left her slightly stunned.

He then led her to the attached bathroom. Ginny barely noticed him removing her dress, as she let out another gasp at the stunningly made up room. Hot springs were abundant in Valinor and so they had a spa-like bath, carved out of the pink-quartz rock itself. A layer of hot steam topped the pool of water, and there were a few candles, as well as a tray with bathing essentials, floating on the water. There was also the rich, spicy scent of bath oil and she did not resist being led down the steps into the hot pool.

Adindel pampered her outrageously, washing her back, massaging her – everything – though he would not let Ginny return the favour. He had a plan for this evening and it revolved entirely around giving his tiny wife pleasure.

Eventually, they moved out of the bath and Adindel dried his mate off with a towel, though not wrapping her in it, before leading her back to the bedroom.

The CD had returned to the original song and was playing through again...

"_...Just what you want to be,  
><em>_You'll be in the end..."_

He smiled. Oh so true, and how he did love her. He would never show her the letters though...

They stood in the middle of the room, kissing each other tenderly, as the song played through. Eventually, they pulled back, as the gentle caresses of each with their hands had had an effect on each other's body. Adindel then slowly led Ginny towards the carefully made up bed, but she shook her head with a soft smile and gently pulled him in the opposite direction, towards the soft hearthrug, a small gleam in her deep blue eyes.

Adindel smiled at her, now more than willing to let her take the lead.

XXX

Much, much later, when they were laying in the nothingness that is post-lovemaking, Adindel settled himself on his side; one hand supported his head as he stared into the dying embers of the fire, the other subconsciously pulled Ginny closer to him. Adindel looked down, but Ginny was already asleep, her eyes closed in the way of her old kind, just as they always were. The Prince smiled, he liked it that Ginny never slept with her eyes open, for it reminded him of Mirkwood, when he would sneak into her rooms at night, just to watch her sleep – it seemed that even the Valar couldn't make someone wholly elven.

That suddenly reminded him of something and, gingerly, he rose and picked Ginny up, carrying her over to the bed, where he laid her among the satin sheets. As the white sheet caressed her equally pale skin, he smiled softly at the holder of his heart.

"_Oh, how I love you."_

**THE END.**

A/N: The quoted bits are lyrics from the song 'Nights in White Satin' by The Moody Blues – there is a link to the video on my Profile page. Listen to it and you'll see exactly why it inspired such a story.

Rumrum x


End file.
